Shutendoji (Shadowside)
is a Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside. In his human form he goes under the name of Haruya Sakami (Japanese: 酒呑ハルヤ ''Sakami Haruya). Appearances * M04: Cameo * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Antagonist. Biology Shutendoji is mostly seen taking human form, in this form he looks like a 13 years old boy with black messy hair and blue eyes. As Shutendouji, he is a humanoid yo-kai with dark gray skin and covered in light gray markings on his forehead and shoulders. He has red long hair, longhorns, and white eyes with red pupils. He wears earrings on his pointed ears and a black shirt. Shutendoji has been shown to be cunning and reckless. He has little sympathy towards others, often manipulating those who are willing to help, as well as deeming those who fail on their purpose useless (as seen with Fukurou over his failures into locate "The Princess" and dispose of Touma), or disposing of those who already served their purpose (as when he strips Sendo Rei of her claivoyance abilities after revealing the latter was a second-rate fortune teller after he meet her). He is very power hungry, as his goal is to obtain the five Youseiken and to find the individual known as "The Princess". Profile According to Yokai Lord Jaou Kaira, Shutendoji was an Oni Class Yokai, boasting the highest class of power within the Yokai World. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni-King Shutendouji, along with Douketsu, appears in the second post-credits scene. After Oni King Rasen was defeated by the combined efforts of Natsume, Touma, Akinori and their Yokai allies, Shutendoji was disappointed by the result, as he expected "The Princess" would appear in the chaos. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime He seems to be an antagonist so far and is searching for someone whom he refers to as a Princess. As a means to this end, he tries to locate the remaining Kenbumajin Swords. Both Fukurou and Ganryuu Shimanouchi act as his underlings. He first appears at the end of the first episode by posing as a human boy named Haruya Sakami and enrolling in Natsume's class with the help of Ganryuu Shimanouchi, who is actually the Yo-kai Douketsu. In SS003, He becomes interested in Touma's abilities after hearing Fukurou's reports on them and has decided to "play" with Touma, and his interest increases in SS005 upon knowing from Douketsu that he made a pact with Fudou Myouou and wields the Fudou Raimeiken. In SS006, it was revealed that the house he is staying at actually belongs to an unrelated man, who is being hypnotized into not pressing charges. In SS012, he has the human fortune-teller Sendo Rei lure Touma to her house, and he manages to get ahold of Fudou Raimeinken by offering Fudou Myouou a chance to fight and defeat the other Kenbumajin. Later, he strips Sendo Rei of her clairvoyance powers as he deemed her no longer useful, and orders Fukurou to get rid of Touma, which he fails to do (due to Kaira's interference), much to the dismay of Shutendoji. Game Data Etymology His family name is written with the same kanji that can also be read as "sakenomi" which means "drunkard". Notably, these kanji can also be read as "Shuten", which is part of Shutendouji's name. His given name is likely taken from , being one of the four seasons, which Touma, Natsume, and Akinori are also named for. Trivia * Despite it being one of his key characteristics, Shutendoji has not been shown drinking any alcohol in the anime series, possibly due to the fact that his human form is supposed to be thirteen. Category:Male Characters Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai